Where's the Normality?
by RoonilWazlib190800
Summary: Charlotte Cooper recently moved to a small and quaint town called Forks where everyone is boring and plain... except for the overly dramatic vampires, the angsty teenagers, and the horny shape-shifters.
1. Chapter 1

( **Disclaimer for the whole book** : any character or location or scene you recognise from the Twilight series I do not own, any other character is from my imagination)

Chapter 1

"We're moving."

I paused, a bit stunned with my fork halfway to my mouth. While my brain tried to process those two words, I just blinked at my dad. Once. Twice.

"No we're not." I replied while setting my fork down on my plate.

"Yes, we are. Next week in fact." He replied.

Slightly disoriented at the sudden, and extreme, topic change, I was a bit shocked hearing the bomb my dad just dropped on us during dinner. Screwing my face up in confusion and frustration, I could not think of one good reason for us to be moving out of our home, thoughts moving from my parents being bored of Seattle to were hiding from the mafia. None of those thoughts make sense though. However, I get thrown out of my thought process when my brother just starts laughing all of a sudden.

"CC, you should see your face! It looks even more ridiculous than usual." Nathan, my younger, and pubescent, brother exclaims while laughing at me with his croaky and crackling voice.

"Oh, shut it! At least I don't sound like a dying moose whenever I open my mouth to talk to someone." I retort while rolling my eyes. Oh my gosh, he can honestly be so irritating.

"Oi, it's not my fault, blame puberty!" I laugh at how Nathan's face turns red from embarrassment.

"Charlotte, no need to be rude, apologise to your brother."

"What the...? Mom, you literally just watched the entire interaction, he laughed at me first, why must I apologise?!"

"Because I said so, that's why." My mom replied calmly without even looking up from her meal.

I just stared at my mother in shock before I hunched over in irritation and started pouting while grumbling out a half-assed apology to my brother who responded by smiling smugly at me. Sometimes I wish I could just slap that smug look off his face.

I suddenly remembered what we were talking about and perked right up again. "Why are we moving?" I directed my question to my dad.

"It's because of some great news kids! I'm honestly so excited for it and it's going to be a great opportunity for me and —" my father was suddenly cut off by my mother.

"Your father got a job offer and promotion to Deputy Chief of Police! Isn't that so exciting?" My mother exclaims while smiling widely.

"Debbie..." my dad literally whines, "I wanted to tell them." My father ends up looking like a petulant child while he pouts his lip and starts sulking.

"Oh hush Mike, you were taking too long." My mom replies while rolling her eyes.

My father just pouts. And it's hilarious to look at.

"Wow, congrats dad! That's great news." I say, honestly happy for him because he has been in a shitty position in the police force for years because his boss wouldn't promote him. "But what does you getting a promotion have to do with us moving? Isn't the promotion here?"

"Not exactly. A friend of mine in the force had a brother who was the Deputy Chief in a different department who recently passed away in an accident and his position was opened up. My friend had sent my file and an application through for me without me knowing about it, and I received a call the other day from the Chief of that department saying that I could have the position if I wanted. I couldn't turn down the offer because the pay is more and the area is smaller and quieter so it will be less stressful. I must actually take Matt out as a thank you for sending my file through or I wouldn't have received an opportunity like this."

It's true, my dad has been receiving hell at his current department. He has been working in the department for over fifteen years and they still refuse to promote him to more than a Lieutenant. This was because of a mistake he made during his first year as a police detective. He was following a recent murder case and him and his partner had a lead, however the lead ended up being tampered with and they apprehended the wrong person who was sentenced to life in prison, a person who ended up being a family member of the murderer, and the real murderer got away, but not before killing my dads partner in a shoot-out as revenge for the imprisonment of the murderers family member.

They had received an anonymous tip saying that they could find more evidence of the murderer they apprehended in a cabin not too far from the murderers house. My dads partner thought the whole thing was fishy and was apprehensive to check it out but my dad insisted they went and looked at it anyways, and they ended up going, but without any back-up in case. It was an ambush and the partner was shot three times, dying instantly, while a bullet had hit my dads right arm. The murderer fled once again. My dad ended up being fine, however, he received a lot of backlash from the department for being so reckless that ended the life of his partner. They lost all trust in my father that day,

It was honestly so terrifying for my family because we ended up having to go into police protection as we thought the killer would be after us next. Luckily, the killer was apprehended a month later. Coincidentally, they found him at the same cabin my dads partner was shot at. Even months and years after the incident, the department never fully treated my dad properly or with any trust and respect. He only got promotions due to his number of years in service.

I personally believe that they're all a bunch of wankers who need to grow the fuck up and let people have the opportunity to move on from mistakes.

"Well I'm happy about the promotion opportunity, dad, you honestly deserve it. Where, exactly is your new job though?" I ask curiously.

"In a very small town called Forks in Washington. Population three-thousand and something. " My dad replied.

My brother and I look at each other, look at my dad, then look at each other again before bursting out in laughter.

"That is the most ridiculous name of a town I've ever heard!" My brother says while laughing.

"Nathan, we're going to go live in a town made of cutlery!" I say dying of laughter.

My parents just watch us amused and they both roll their eyes. "Alright kids calm down, you can laugh after you've finished your food." My mom says to try calm us down.

After calming down a bit I turn to my mom, "Mom, does Zach know that we're moving?"

"He does, sugarplum. He doesn't want to commute everyday, so we're organising him a flat near the university that he can stay in. He'll come stay with us when semester is over during the holidays. He's going to help us move and to set up his room, but then he's coming back here."

Talking about university has made me think of a topic I've been wanting to bring up for a while now. "Mom, dad, I've been meaning to ask... I know that I've been accepted at Washington University like Zach, but I'd much rather take a gap year and get a job and just take a break from school work for a bit. I promise it's only going to be one year. I've already phoned the university and asked and they said I could apply for the following year with my senior year results even if I take a gap year because apparently a lot of students take gap years and they accommodate for those students." I finish my speedy explanation while looking at my food and avoiding eye contact.

I've been putting off asking because they are both so insistent that I get my degree as quickly as possible so that I can get a decent job. However, I want a break. I just finished twelve years of schooling and I'm not exactly jumping in joy at the thought of starting schooling again just after I've finished.

Both my parents are quiet and my anxiety levels are rising each minute that the quietness continues.

"Charlotte, your mother and I have spoken about the possibility of this happening and we will allow you to have a gap year," I perk up excitedly at this,"However, there are going to be rules. Number one, you must get some kind of a job because we will not have you being lazy at home everyday. Number two, you will have a lot more free time so it will be your responsibility to drop your brother off at school and pick him up every day. If we need you to go shopping or any other chores, you must do so with no complaints. We will be buying you a car for you to use in Forks to make this easier for you. Lastly, rule number three, you can only have one year. You may not go more than one year off. Come January next year, you must be applied, accepted, and ready for university, no complaints. Do we have an agreement?"

By the end of his sentence I'm bouncing in my seat, "Yes! YES! Thank you both so much! I promise I'll stick to my side of the deal." I squeal in delight while my mother and father watch me amused.

"Now," my mother begins, "it is currently January the third, school for Nathan starts on the fifteenth, we are arriving in Forks on tenth. I've already bought boxes, you must all be packed up and ready to go by the ninth. The moving truck is coming then and I want this house empty by eight o'clock on the tenth, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Sure mom."

"Yes Debs."

I'm suddenly a lot more excited to move than I was twenty minutes ago.

Oh shit.

What am I going to tell Zoey and Garsin?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm moving." I tell my two best friends while we sit at the local diner. It's been two days since my parents broke the news about the move and I've finally had a bit of free time to meet up and talk to my friends about it.

After breaking the news to them, they both went silent and stared at me in shock.

"No you're not." Garsin says while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm seriously having a bad case of déjà vu right now." I deadpan while putting my head in my hands out of exasperation.

"What do you mean you're moving? Where are you moving to? Why are you moving?" Zoey asks me rapidly.

"I meant that I'm moving out of Seattle, I'm moving to a small town called Forks, it's a couple hours drive from here, and I'm moving because my dad got an amazing job offer that he couldn't refuse and we're relocating there for it." I say patiently.

Both of them remain silent after I say this and I start getting nervous, so I take a huge slurp out of my chocolate frappe chino to distract myself from the deafening silence. However, my slurping attracted the attention of the two old ladies sitting parallel to us and one of them sent a glare. Rolling my eyes at them, I sent a glare back and looked back at my two friends. Honestly can't people mind their own business?

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Garsin asks, looking upset.

"I legit only found out, like, two days ago during dinner and since then my mother has been on overdrive to get the house packed by the ninth. It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter either." I reply while shrugging.

"Does that mean your whole family is moving? I thought Zach was doing university?" Zoey asks confused.

"No, not all of us are moving. Zach will come with to set up his room and to help move, but he's getting a flat near the university for during the semester."

"Wait, why aren't you staying with him then? You've got university too?" Now it was Garsin's turn to look very confused.

I start feeling a bit sheepish and look down and start playing with my straw in hope to avoid answering.

"Charlotte Michelle Cooper, what are you not telling us?" Zoey demands.

I mumble something incomprehensible while still playing with my straw.

"Speak up, we don't understand mumble." Garsin chirps in.

"I said that I'm not going to university this year." I say while beginning to blush slightly from embarrassment.

"What, and I cannot stress this enough, the actual fuck?" Garsin almost shrieks in disbelief. "What do you mean you're not going to university?!"

By the end of that sentence, Garsin's voice had risen to a yell and I tried shushing her.

"Don't shush me bitch, I want answers." She says with a glare.

"I beg your pardon young lady!" Oh great, it's the old wench from earlier. "If you don't mind, my friend and I are trying to enjoy our meal, but we are failing to do so due to your incessant yelling and vulgarity. I must ask that you lower your voice, you're disrupting the peace."

"Excuse me lady?" I jump in before Garsin could respond. "I'm sorry but we're going to have to decline your proposal as we quite frankly, with all due respect, don't actually give a fuck about what you have to say. So why don't you piss off and return to your mundane conversation and stop interrupting ours." I finish with a glare.

"Excuse me?!" She shriek indignantly.

"You're excused." I reply while turning away again and tried to ignore her. "Dear Lord, what a bitch."

"Well I never!" The lady shrieks, "I have never been so insulted before!"

"I wasn't insulting you, I was describing you." I retort.

"I will not sit here and let you treat me like some idiot!" She's openly yelling right now.

"Firstly, calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people, and secondly, if you don't want to hear what I have to say, then fuck off. No one actually asked you to sit there and start interrupting our meal with your snide remarks. So please, do us all a favour and leave us alone." I finish and openly end the conversation by turning back to my friends and blatantly ignoring the stupid bint.

Once I turn back to my friends I see Garsin leaning back with tears running down her face from laughing so hard and Zoey is hiding her face in either embarrassment or to hide her amusement. Maybe both.

"Now, before I was interrupted, I was about to tell you why I'm not going to university. The reason that I'm not going is because I want a bit of a break. I've done twelve years of school and the thought of starting school again horrified me, so this year I'm going to get a job and have a bit more time to compose myself, but come January next year I'll be going to university."

Both look contemplative to what I have to say.

"Well, I can't really fault you on that logic. I remember how depressed you were last year from the pressure so I think that taking a break will do you some good." Zoey says with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, and you can finally get laid!" Garsin exclaims happily.

I just laugh at the different answers because my two friends are honestly polar opposites.

Zoey is an introvert who I became good friends with during junior year when I was fighting with my old best friend. She started messaging me making sure I was okay and we then got to know each other and we've been extremely close since then. I met Garsin round about the same time as she was in Zoey's small friendship group and we clicked instantly. Garsin was loud and blunt and she often ended up saying things that had you laughing in hysterics due to how random and weird it was. I honestly wouldn't trade these two for the world because they balance me out. The safe and the reckless.

"Oh gosh I love you guys so much. And don't worry about use drifting apart. I'm only a few hours drive and with all my free time I'll drive here every second weekend or so. Plus, Skype is a thing and so is FaceTime so I'm not going to leave you in the dark." I say to the two of them.

They just smile and agree and we spend the afternoon chatting about nothing and everything before we leave with a promise of another visit before I leave.

I'm really going to miss these two.


End file.
